Tears of Both Anger and Sadness (RE-written) (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: This story is about a young man name Lex who became Yuki's friend, Yuki dies and Lex is their to console Luka, no one knew of all of the secrets that are hidden in Lex's past, and when they learn what will they do. Will end up being LukaXOc, I hope everyone likes the new take I went over it and changed a lot so if you've already read this story you should re-read. (RE-written)
1. Tears of both anger and sadness

**So this has been completely gone over and redo I was bored but didn't have the time to completely make a new story so i thought re-writting an old one would be a good idea, I hope who ever reads it likes and if anyone wants then I will make a second chapter because i actually had gotten really in to it by the ending.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN URABOKU, got i wish i did thought because i love Luka so much. **

* * *

><p>Ch.1 – Tears of both anger and sadness<p>

It was like any normal day, I was walking home from school with Yuki a kid in my class. It was just beautiful out but that didn't last long, the day had gone to hell fast as we were attacked and he was killed right in front of my eyes. I was now just sitting there shocked covered in his blood as his body rested in front of me. Suddenly there was a black sword flying right at me. It missed me by less than an inch I was so shocked from Yuki's death that I didn't even notice it at first, it was so close that it even took some of my hair off. This black haired man walked out of the bush slowly anger was showing on his face as he walked towards me and Yuki, he leaned down and picked Yuki up.

I remembered now who he was it was Zess, the man that would come to pick Yuki up some days, he stared down at my blood covered body, "What did you do to him?"

I just stared up at him in horror as tears began to drip down from my eyes," I didn't do anything, I could never hurt Yuki."

Zess looked down at me in anger, "Then why are you completely drenched in his blood from head to toe."

I looked at myself and jumped, "This men attacked us with extremely large swords and when they swung at me he jumped in between, I couldn't do anything to help him as they disappeared. I sound crazy don't I people don't run around lugging giant swords and just disappear after."

Zess just looked at me and muttered, "Lies, you are telling me nothing but lies so you can get away, you were the one who killed Yuki."

I was ready for the man to strike me down when suddenly the person I had thought was gone already stopped the man from swinging his sword and ending my small existence.

Yuki reached his hand up and touched Zess's hand, "Luka please stop he's my friend Lex... he didn't do this..."

Yuki started violently coughing as Zess held on to him tighter, "Hang on Yuki, I'll save you so just hang on."

Yuki didn't respond because he already knew that it was the end, he was already too far gone, his organs had been destroyed and he had lost way to much blood. But Zess wouldn't except it, so he grabbed my arm and started to run back to the Giou residents, he clearly refused to let Yuki go, but Lex understood well who would let someone they clearly love so much go so easily, who wouldn't fight for the most important person to them. When we got there he dragged me inside, he shoved me in to a chair roughly and then told me to sit. After he quickly rushed down the hallway and took Yuki in to the doctor's room. The doctors did all they could, but they were only able to keep Yuki alive long enough for him to say goodbye to Luka. Luka kissed Yuki gentle on the forehead and then leaned down whispering something not hearable to anyone else other than his orange haired lover and then Yuki slowly drifted to sleep. Everyone in the room knew instantly the second his eyes closed that he was gone and was never again going to wake-up. Zess leaned over Yuki's body for along time with his hand in his and then when he stood up he came out with tears dripping from his eyes, anyone one nearby was surprised to see him crying.. He was furious as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house behind him.

Once we were quite a distance away he stopped walking and turned to look at me, "Tell me who caused Yuki's death now, what did he look like."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes because his grip on my wrist was way too tight, "I don't know, I can't remember."

Zess stopped and I just looked at him, he was still crying but these new tears were tears of sadness for the loss of the one he loved most in the world, before he was crying out of anger, and now sadness was the only thing I could find in those slowly dripping tears. I couldn't stop myself as i gently put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him the best I could, but I could tell with just one look in his eyes that he thought that he now had no reason in the world left to live.

I looked up at him with a sad smile, "You know you're ok, Yuki may now be gone, but you got to at least say goodbye to him".

Zess looked away as he let go of my wrist, "My life is over now I have no reason left to live, he won't be resurrected again since they did what needed."

I just smiled and stared into his beautiful deep gray eyes. When looking at him he pulled every part of your soul into him with his deep grey eyes. So beautiful, but scary at the same time, it was amazing how something so amazing could even be scary. There's voice in the back of your head that tells you to never touch him, but you can't help it when the hottest guy ever is crying for someone who died saving you. You just have to reach out to him and try to help, because you'll always know that you were the thing that caused the pain he was feeling.

I looked down at the ground, "Just trust me you'll have to create a new reason to live, because that is your only choice, when you can do nothing else you should do what you can, because Yuki wouldn't want you to suffer and you know it, he wouldn't want anyone to suffer."

Zess smiled as the tears that fell like rain stopped and he finally looked the way he should, strong and stoic. Zess stood up and then put his hand out and helped me stand up, right at that moment something attacked us. I looked at it and everything that happened in the earlier events came rushing back. I collapsed to the ground and backed up slightly.

I yelled in fear, "It's... The guy from earlier"

Zess attacked the dura, but it was a high level and he just dodged it and then he attacked Zess back. With one swift move it injured both of Zess's legs so that he couldn't stand. When it went to kill Zess, I moved by instinct in front of him to block the attack to protect him and got seriously hurt and all cut up, the pain took over as i collapsed and fell back in to Zess's arms.

Zess looked at me angry, "Don't sacrifice the life Yuki gave everything away to protect."

I smiled at him, "But sacrificing my life for yours sounds like something he would do, and if I could protect you in his place I think it would be a good way to go, its not like I'm needed int his world anyways."

Zess stood up as well as he could and killed the Dura using a little bit of magic. He was surprised by what I had just said clearly. He healed his legs and then he used some more magic to heal my wounds up alittle.

I looked at him and then at my wounds and watched as they closed up a little, "What just happened, how am I still alive, why did they heal up a little."

Zess helped me up and we walked over to the wall next to us and I collapsed against it, "I used some healing magic on you, I'm not the best at it but it could keep you alive."

I looked at him, "If you could do that to help me then why couldn't you use it to save Yuki."

Zess looked down, "I couldn't use it one him because his wounds were deeper than yours, and even if I had tried I don't think it would have worked on him."

I stayed there sitting beside him as the lights in the sky faded to dark and day became night. This was just the beginning of everything that I didn't know was very soon to come. I knew a lot more about the situation then they all though and was involved in it all but in a different way, well I didn't know about the Giou then but I already knew about the Dura's, since I like Zess had already lost my lover, but mine did it to keep me safe. I lost Raiden before any of them knew me, before I had come here after I had things sealed away, right now I didn't know it would all get unsealed but I wish I had because I would have left I didn'twant what I had sealed away to open because it would just hurt me and everyone around me.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall warn everyone now that i am a crazy yaoi fan girl and the rating may go up latter but for now nothings going on in it so if it does get lemony i'll change the rating but for now its going to stay T. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed reading and if eveyrone likes I'll try and update by the end of the month, but I have no time this week so more then likely nothing for the next week. Anyways if you liked please review. <strong>


	2. The Broken Seal

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 – The Broken Seal<p>

Lex had felt strange since the day Yuki had died; he was a lot more jumpy and every little thing seemed to scare him. He was more scared of what was going on around him now then when Raiden had died. Not to mention he was sure he was being watched by multiple people; with different intentions. Only one of his currents stalkers had good intentions and he was pretty sure he knew who it was; although he tried to never act like he knew that said person was there.

As someone the Dura's had always been after as a child he had grown accustom to having stalker's; although the last time this happened and any time before that Raiden had been there to help him. He knew that the stalker's returning probably meant his seal was slowly weakling because of his near death experience. He thought that maybe Luka's healing spell had been the cause of it but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that his seal was definitely breaking which was a very bad thing for him.

He was a human born with the powers of a Dura; which is a very rare occurrence and is lucky to even happen every million years. When he was still in his mother's womb a Dura physically injected it powers in to him so that he could use magic even though his body was still physically human. This would almost always kill the child any other time but for some crazy reason he was that one child that lived. He had been treated as a curse and an unwanted child. It was his fault that his parents had died and he knew it; a Dura had found him and tried to take him away. They tried to get in its way and got killed; quickly after that Raiden had saved Lex from what would have definitely been his demise.

The magic made it so that he had a very alluring scent that made the Dura's naturally drawn to him. It also made it so that if any demon every tried to claim him; that if they succeeded than their magical abilities would reach a higher level than any others; although most Dura's even if they were of a high level couldn't handle it. Lex's power was just too strong for even them to control.

Lex and Raiden had always been together since the day Raiden had saved him. Raiden had lived actually lived with Lex after his parents had been killed off and as a child who had been raised by special priests Raiden could very easily fight off the Dura's. So they created a relationship where; Raiden would protect Lex and Lex would provide Raiden a place to live since the priest that raised him had just died around the same time as Lex's parents. They both bonded over their sadness and loss; not the happiest relationship but it worked; well until Raiden confessed to Lex in middle school.

Lex and Raiden loved each other so much; that when there were Dura's of too high of a level Raiden sacrificed his life to seal Lex. With all of Lex's powers gone the Dura's couldn't find him any longer; but that was probably a good thing since he wasn't in the right condition at the time to protect himself. Not to mention it gave him a chance to try and live a normal life. Something Raiden had always wanted for him; although he hated the idea himself at the time.

With his powers gone his presence was no longer traceable so he had been living a relatively normal life. He had come to enjoy his normal life; although he still missed Raiden a lot. But he knew now that it would soon be ending; the seal Raiden had placed on him at the cost of his own life was breaking and Lex could feel it; every second of the day it felt worse. It was constant; as if someone had a knife stabbed in to his neck and was very slowly pulling it down. It was a dreadful feeling that made him feel like crying; it hurt so bad that he just wanted to beg for the pain to stop. Each day the pain got a little bit worse; making him wonder when the time would come that the seal would finally break.

As the days went on and the seal began to fall apart Lex was regaining small amounts of his powers. He had first noticed this when he accidentally cut one of his classmates well they were fooling around; it wasn't too deep but had he not noticed fast enough it would have probably taken off a few of the kids fingers. Since he had hurt the boy he was being a lot more wary of the other people around him. He was reverting back to when he would avoid everyone but Raiden. Except now he had absolutely no one to rely on; he was completely alone now. Lex had even though about ending it all so the people around him would be safer but he was even too much of a scarredy cat to do that; he was scared because he really didn't want to die.

Lex wasn't too surprised when he collapsed suddenly in pain well walking home; the seal had broken and instantly his entire body had given out. He felt his powers flowing throughout his body. It was so painful and uncomfortable; and his powers were so much stronger now than they had been before. He was in so much pain that he didn't notice anything that was going on around him. So he was really surprised when he felt the presences of a Dura a little ways away. He didn't have anywhere near enough time to react. He was prepared for the attack when suddenly out of nowhere a black blur was between him and his attackers.

He had known from the beginning that one of the presences following him had been Luka, but it still surprised him that the Dura had actually stepped in to the fight. Lex watched Luka fight unable to move; he was completely overwhelmed by his returned abilities.

* * *

><p>Luka had been watching the child from a distance since the day Yuki had passed away. As the days had gone by Luka noticed that he was beginning to sense something releasing from the teen; it continued to get more potent as the days went by. It reminded him of a conversation he had with Yuki a couple of weeks ago.<p>

_**Flash Back**_

_**Luka stood by the door of Yuki's room; he had just gone in to grab something before it would be time to head to school. As Yuki exited the room he smiled at Luka, "Do you need a ride?"**_

_**Yuki shook his head, "No, I'm going to walk with a friend today."**_

_**Luka had been surprised with that; he had always been driving Yuki to school even now that the battle was over, "Are you sure?"**_

_**Yuki nodded, "Yeah, I have this strange feeling that something's going to happen to him if I don't walk with him."**_

_**Luka nodded and simply said, "Be careful."**_

_**Yuki had smiled and moved forward; he connected their lips gently with a smile, "Of course, see you when I get home Luka."**_

_**Flash Back End**_

Luka was sure that Yuki had been referring to this Lex kid now, but he hadn't even noticed the feeling until a few days after he started tailing him. Now though the feeling was almost like the kid was a Dura, but Luka had seen the kid and he knew that he wasn't. He had been sitting on the edge of a building nearby watching when he saw him collapse. He had heard him cry out but still stayed back since he didn't know why. When he saw another Dura he had moved on sheer instinct blocking the creatures attack. The Dura wasn't of an extremely high level; so Luka couldn't even figure out why it had attacked the kid until he turned and caught the smell and presences. He couldn't believe the magical energy he felt dripping from the kid, who was he.

Lex was on his hands and knees trying to suppress his powers before they went out of control. He looked back to see Luka kill the other Dura; when Luka turned and walked over to him instinctively Lex yelled, "Stay back."

Lex felt his consciousness slipping and feared he would soon lose control of his powers. His vision went black as he dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>Luka had heard him yell when he had gone to walk towards him and stopped. Instantly he saw the kid pass out and he felt a burst of wind before there was a red burst of electricity. It wasn't hard for Luka to dodge since it was out of control, but just the sheer power behind the magic was crazy. He quickly made his way to the kid and grabbed him. He flipped him over to try and wake him up and was shocked by the large black tattoo that hadn't been their earlier. After looking at it Luka knew what it was; it was the after effects of a very power sealing spell being broken. The spell to cause it was a forbidden one even for the strongest of Dura's because it not only kills the caster but was very unstable if magic had been cast around it. Luka set his hand against the kid's chest and absorbed a large portion of his magic forcefully. That was the only thing he knew could help him. Once he made sure Lex had control of the magic he picked the kid up and headed back to the mansion to see if the doctor could help him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So here's chapter 2; god it took me a lot to make this one how I wanted it; I re-wrote this so many times because I just couldn't get it right. So this was the final product and I hope everyone enjoys it. <strong>


End file.
